SpongeBob SquarePants
Not to be confused with SpongeBob SquarePants (series), SpongeBob SquarePants 'is the title character of the series ''SpongeBob SquarePants (series) as well as a young sponge living in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom. He was designed by marine biologists and animator Stephen Hillenburg. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob SquarePants is very immature and clueless, and his laugh is often annoying to those around him. He can be over-dramatic, especially when it comes to fry cooking, but he is very good natured. He is also extremely clueless and gullible like his friend, Patrick Star that he usually get tricked easily by Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and anyone else that is clear to use him or want to hurt him, SpongeBob is never shown to bear a grudge to anyone. Spongebob also has shown a enormous talent in many things like karate techniques, jellyfishing, bubble blowing and being a frycook. SpongeBob hailed from an important family in Bikini Bottom. His ancestor, SpongeBuck SquarePants, defeated the evil Dead Eye Plankton in Dead Eye Gulch, a small western-themed village, which later became a big city named Bikini Bottom under SpongeBuck's leadershipPest of the West. His youngest relative Tiny Sponge Adventures is SpongeBoy SquarePants. He is married to SpongeSue SquarePants. SpongeBob is shown to be a good friend (despite him being annoying) to almost everyone, except Plankton. On occasions, he is friends with him. SpongeBob tries to help his friends out of their problems, but can cause trouble. Once he tried to comfort a sad Karen who has been dumped by Plankton for newer hardware, but he ends up saying good things about Karen 2, that Karen 1 doesn't have and makes it worseKaren 2.0. Also, in Triton and the Siren, he says that Triton and Esa should have a GTKEOD to bond them, but when the pianist has a terrible cough and he hires Squidward, Esa's scallops swam away due to Squidward's horrible clarinet music, causing Esa to zap him in anger. He is known to be most annoying to Squidward. Squidward is always looking to get rid of him. SpongeBob appears in Leader Plankton! as Prisoner SpongeBob, a prisoner of Plankton who has successfully taken over the ocean in his dimension. He is required to never complain or he will be punished. SpongeBob also takes on the identity in LP! as the Black Sponge, who wants to take revenge on Plankton for torturing him and taking over the seaPrisoner SpongeBob. Education *Spongetots (Private Preschool and Pre-K for Sponges) *Bikini Bottom Elementary School (Kindergarten, Grades 1-5)Bikini Bottom Elementary *Bikini Bottom Jr. High, also known as Bikini Bottom Middle School (Grades 6-8)Spongy at Middle School *Bikini Bottom High School (Grades 9-10, 12)Bikini Bottom HighSpongeKid Adventures *Cooking College Academy, part of Bikini Bottom University (college)Bikini Bottom University Gallery Comic_1.jpg Baby-Spongebob.jpg|The Quickster (SARAH66N)|link=Sponges Vlcsnap-31706.jpg Hiding.jpg|SpongeBob hiding in the jellyfish hive SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants LEGO SPONGEBOB 1.jpg|SpongeBob in Lego Spongebob: The Series bob hm.jpg|Spongebob as the Hall Monitor 200px-SpongeBob DVD - Bikini Bottom Adventures.jpg Prehistoryadventureslogo.jpg Spongebob.jpg Tina SquarePants.jpg Awkmovie.jpg Supersponge.jpg Spongusamongus.jpg Mon4.JPG Crying.jpg Spongebob as a Hall.jpg|SpongeBob appearing as the Hall Monitor Spongeas Squarepants.png|SpongeBob as Phineas (aka Spongeas) Spongebobballoon.jpg Spongebobmad.jpg|Spongebob on MAD SpongeBob_SquarePants Simpsons.jpg|Spongebob on The Simpsons SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!.png Blue SpongeBob 2.jpg|BlueBob Green SpongeBob.jpg|GreenBob Red SpongeBob.jpg|RedBob Pink SpongeBob.jpg|PinkBob Magically - 3.png Magically - 2.png Magically - 1.png Spongebob jumping.jpg Patrick-star-spongebob.jpg 87.jpg Sponge for the Year .jpg Spong Spong Spong!.jpg Spongebob.svg Spongusamongus.jpg SPONGEBOB AND SPONGEBOB.jpg Pooster.png Welcome to Bikini Bottom.PNG|A drawing I made with my graphics tablet. 87.jpg SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!.png SpongeBob 2.jpg|A shot from the intro Spongebob nopants.png|SpongeBob No Pants SpongeBob-SquarePants-p70.jpg|SpongeBob Spongebob!!!.png|SpongeBob!!!! IMG0005.jpg|Plush Spongebob Spongebob!!!.png Spyro&Spongebob.jpg|Spongebob and Spyro in a picture. 101774828.jpg 634F22137C773BE3E55A2E35F02ACCBB.png spongem.png|CGI SpongeBob verder.jpeg Underc.jpg|SpongeBob hammering Wiki .png|SpongeBob's face Cleanupimage.JPG|SpongeBob moping SM.jpg your not my best friebdjpeg.jpeg 120427-171322.jpg|Drawing made on paper.|link=Welcome to Jellyfish Fields old grandma.jpg UpSpongebob.jpg 1 season.jpg 3 season.jpg n90.jpeg Babs.jpg 4 7 season.jpg 8 season present.jpg Snapshot 2 (4-28-2012 12-15 PM).png|SpongeBob as a hotel employee 20105_NpAdvHover.jpg|Jellyfisher SpongeBob Rying.jpg|SpongeBob crying F1 spongebob square.jpg House spongebob square.jpg Seahorse spongebob square.jpg Nakid spongebob Frozensbwp.jpg I will be back by koroe.jpg SpongeBob loves everything!.jpg spongebob running.jpg Ready for a Challenge.jpg Fry Cook Extraveganza!.jpg spongebob's family.PNG Sweet Sponge.jpg Daring Sponge.jpg SBC.png|Crocodile Spongebob (Middle) in Spongebob Crocodiles! Spongebob 2016.jpg|SpongeBob in 2016 ... Spongecraft.jpg Nickelodeon Blimp.png|YES!!! SpongePlush.jpg|SpongeBob in SpongePlushies Spongebobvamp.jpg Wiki-background|Trick or Treat! LDDScreenShot6.png Spongebob_museum The Simpsons.jpg|SpongeBob exebit on The Simpsons SpongeGlitter.gif|SpongeBob Glitter(He is recoloured) spongebob.jpg Original SpongeBob.jpg SPTRS.jpg|'''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Ej.png Yu.jpg Thth.jpg Teeth.jpg SpongeBob with a pink fluffy thingy.jpg|SpongeBob with a pink fluffy thingy. Spongebobwebsite.gif|SpongeBob in front of a light blue background. Truth or square blingee.gif wh.jpg another.jpg another1.jpg another3.jpg another4.jpg another5.jpg another6.jpg another7.jpg another9.jpg another11.jpg another12.jpg another13.jpg another14.jpg another16.jpg another17.jpg another19.jpg another21.jpg another22.jpg another23.jpg another24.jpg another25.jpg another26.jpg Sprealistic.jpg 120px-249px-SpongeBob_SquarePants.svg.png|A rough draft SpongeBob from Pilot Pitch. TCoPS.png Now that we're men.jpg Spongebob twist.png|TBA Sb2.png|3D SpongeBob Quotes: *"Is it Wipeout Canada or sir?" *"I'm ready!" *"Fish paste!" *"Holy barnacles!" *"Hoppin' clams!" *"Tartar sauce!" *"*laughs*" *"Oh, hey'a Squidward" *"Next time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show..." *"*cries*" *"Remember, licking door knobs is illegal on other planets!" Trivia *He is the host of SBSP: TRS. *He can breathe above water with breathing gum as seen in Spongebob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series. *His first apperance on Back To Slack was Life Of Fish References Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Sponges Category:SpongeStar FilmPants Characters Category:Sandy Adventures Characters Category:Awkward, Octopus characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Spongebob GlobalPants Category:Sponge Genius Category:The SpongeBob Show Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:Spyro and Spongebob Category:Males Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:SpongeBob Famly Tree Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Characters Category:Bikini Bottom Academy Category:SpongeTales Category:The Adventures Of Spongebob Squarepants Category:Main Characters Category:SpongeBob: Infection characters Category:Spongebob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series Category:The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: Oceanic Adventures Category:1992 births